


A Cat Underwater

by idontknowwhyimawake



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Miraculous Ladybug Season/Series 02, Scared Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhyimawake/pseuds/idontknowwhyimawake
Summary: Chat was scared. No. He was terrified. He couldn’t see his surroundings and the cold water was all around him.Even then, there was nothing more terrifying than the thought of losing his lady.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Cat Underwater

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is like incredibly short, but it’s really just a fic about when Chat had to pull Ladybug to the surface because she couldn’t do it herself, so I couldn’t really think of anything else to make it longer 😂 hope you like it!

Chat Noir supposed it was his fault that they were falling.

He had rushed into the fight, not giving Ladybug any time to explain what Reverser had already done. He didn’t even stop to think about the possibility that she had already been hit by one of Reverser’s paper airplanes. Chat had seen her crouching behind the bench when he arrived, but he thought she was just waiting for his arrival.

Chat was standing on the railing, above the water, when he himself actually got hit. When he was hit it seemed that the world around him changed. He seemed to be a thousand feet higher than he already was and there was a dark edge to everything, making it all seem as though he were in a nightmare and all his courage had been sucked out of him.

He had gone stumbling back, expecting Ladybug to catch him and help him out. Instead, when he crashed into she lost her balance as well and together they went crashing towards the water.

Chat closed his eyes, terrifyingly waiting for the impact that hitting the water’s surface would cause. 

The cold water hit him harder than he had expected it to and it took all his will power to open his eyes. God. He was underwater. He was in the cold, murky water where tons of slimy fish were. What if there was a fish that scientists hadn’t discovered that liked to eat kids dressed as cats? 

Chat really didn’t want to open his eyes, but he needed to put on his oxygen mask, because without it he would drown. And what was more scary than slowly sinking to your death? At the moment, nothing.

Even when he opened his eyes, Chat could barely see what surrounded him. The water was just too dark. 

He fumbled around and put his oxygen mask, his breathing picking up out of fear of not being able to get it on in time.

His eyes were becoming more adjusted to the murky waters and he scanned them for Ladybug. To his surprise, she was actually only a few feet away from him. 

She seemed to be panicking even more than Chat was. Was something in the water with them? Besides the possible human eating fish. Did she see something he didn’t? What if the Reverser had turned invisible and followed them into the water and only Ladybug could see him? 

Chat watched as she thrashed around in the water, almost as if she was trying to reach for something. It was then that he came to the horrifying realization that she didn’t have her oxygen mask on and that she was running out of air.

He panicked. He didn’t know what to do. What if by swimming he got too tired and sunk to the floor where his own oxygen mask would eventually run out of air? But as he watched Ladybug’s eyes get wider and wider as she tried to gasp for air he realized that there was one more thing scarier than drowning, and that was losing her.

Mustering up all the courage he had left in him, Chat Noir swam over Ladybug, who was now choking on the water that was beginning to fill her lungs. His shaky hands reached for her waist, where her oxygen mask was.

Chat grabbed the mask and shakily put it on his friend's face. 

With air finally getting to her lungs, Ladybug seemed to let out a sigh of relief. Or at least, that’s what she would’ve done if she wasn’t scared about using up her oxygen.

She grabbed onto Chat’s arm and tried to point upwards, but her arms were moving around too much for him to really understand. She then moved her hand to his shoulder and tried to make a motion to the surface. 

Chat finally realized what she was asking him to do. He started to shake. What if he wasn’t strong enough? They could both end up falling and Chat might live longer than Ladybug and he might be forced to watch her as she drowned!

Ladybug gave him an encouraging squeeze on his shoulder and he desperately just wanted to let go and give up. It would certainly be easier. But Chat couldn’t let Ladybug down like that.

He removed her hand from his shoulder and arm and took hold of both her friends, trying to pull her to the surface. 

Everytime Chat started to slow down and look further into the dark waters he would feel a squeeze on his hands and look down to see Ladybug was still there, and that she believed he could do this, despite his current state.

When he moved up, she did her best to move up as well. When Chat got too scared and had to close his eyes, she would use her hands to make sure he wouldn’t accidentally crash into the wall.

It felt like it had been the worst years of his life by the time he and Ladybug finally managed to reach the surface of the water, but at least he could open his eyes and not be terrified of the deep waters. At least she was safe.


End file.
